The present invention relates to the use of optical discs and optical disc readers for performing assays.
Commonly assigned, U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/183,842, filed Oct. 30, 1998; Ser. No. 09/311,329, filed May 11, 1999; and Ser. No. 09/421,870, filed Oct. 26, 1999, are each hereby incorporated by. reference. These applications describe methods and apparatus for detecting operational structures, such as pits or dye regions, and investigational features, such as biological material, on one or more surfaces of an optical disc assembly.
Deriving information about operational structures and investigational features using a single optical path may require complex manipulation of the information processed in the optical path, as discussed, for example, in copending commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/378,878, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.